


Rotten Apple

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alternate Universe, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: Ra’s era uno de esos hombres hechos a la antigua. Nunca, en todas sus décadas había faltado a ello: sus creencias en los papeles que cada uno de los miembros de esta sociedad tenían. Nadie había podido cambiar su opinión al respecto.Hasta que llegó ese hermoso cuerpo desnudo frente a él.Ra'sTim. Drabble. Omegaverse.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ra'sTim Week 2021





	Rotten Apple

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rotten Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486175) by [Ivychankasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi). 



> Para el prompt de "Omegaverse" de la Ra'sTim Week~

Ra’s era uno de esos hombres hechos a la antigua. Estaba a mediados de sus 50’s y seguía viéndose imponente. Las canas que habían comenzado a aparecer por aquí y por allá no habían minimizado su presencia, le habían dado un toque de sabiduría que de por si poseía. 

Tenía un imperio financiero en buena parte del oriente, que ayudó a que pudiera introducirse sin mayores problemas al mercado occidental inmediatamente la globalización, el mercado y un par de sobornos se lo permitieron. 

Además, tenía una gran manada. Tres hijas. Varios nietos. Dos mujeres omega que pasaron por sus brazos y trágicamente perdió. Y bueno, muchos, muchos alfas y betas que obedecían sin dudar al que claramente era uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo.

A diferencia de algunos empresarios como Bruce Wayne y Lex Luthor, él carecía de ese encanto frente a los medios y el público que ellos denotaban. No era grosero, pero no iba presumiendo en cada noticiero y evento lo que lograba y lo que planeaba lograr. Para esas cosas eran mejores sus hijas. Él era un hombre ocupado, con obligaciones mayores que sonreírle a las cámaras. Su manada y su imperio eran mucho más importantes. Eso es lo que un alfa debe de hacer. Ser fuerte, poderoso, asertivo. Esos niños sólo perdían el tiempo.

Nunca, en todas sus décadas había faltado a ello: sus creencias en los papeles que cada uno de los miembros de esta sociedad tenían. Los alfas de sostener. Los omegas de procrear. Los betas de mediar a la sociedad. Cumplía el rol de su género y miraba con desprecio a cualquiera que hiciera lo contrario. Alfas bajando la cabeza, sumisos. Omegas peleando como si no supieran lo que son. Claro que algunos eran inteligentes, ¡Pero pensar que podrían sobrevivir por ellos mismos! Impensable.

Nadie había podido cambiar su opinión al respecto.

Hasta que llegó ese hermoso cuerpo desnudo frente a él. 

Enredado en las sábanas de seda verde, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve. A Ra’s le gustaba, porque eso hacía que cada mordida, beso y rasguño perdurara mucho más. Sus cabello era tan negro, que contrastaba dulcemente con su piel. Y ni hablar de sus tupidas pestañas, escondiendo un par de ojos azules que lo miraban directamente, con la respiración agitada y las pupilas dilatadas. Estuvo casado, dos veces, y aún así, nunca había tenido una imagen tan hermosa como esta. 

Se recostó a su lado, también sintiendo el corazón agitado y observando los detalles dorados del techo por algunos segundos, antes de volver su mirada a su acompañante, que se removía entre las sábanas, aún preso del placer que los buenos orgasmos provocan. 

El chico se acomodó en la almohada, de lado, recogiendo un tanto sus piernas, y en cuanto pudo enfocar mejor, le sonrió coqueto. Hermoso… tan hermoso… 

Timothy Jackson Drake. Ese era el nombre de su perdición. Cuando Bruce Wayne dio la noticia que dejaría a cargo de la empresa a su hijo de apenas veintitantos años, Ra’s tuvo que sonreír. Otro alfa que prefería las fiestas y las mujeres, seguramente. Uno aún más joven, por lo que sería fácil de manipular a diferencia de su ex yerno. Sólo debía esperar a que cometiera un error y en cuanto se encontrara en la primera encrucijada, Ra’s estaría ahí, con su empresa, tendiéndole una mano que lo dirigiera a una trampa. Las empresas Al Ghul eran muy grandes, pero si absorbían a Wayne Industries, incluso Lex Corp tendría problemas para competir con ellos. 

Tenía que darle méritos a Drake. Los meses pasaron, y no sólo se mantuvo a flote, la empresa comenzó a florecer en campos que Bruce nunca había explorado, golpeando los negocios de Al Ghul en el proceso. Comenzó a sentir cierto rencor por el joven alfa al notar que la oportunidad de manipularlo se iba escapando de sus manos. Era peligroso. Tenía que hacer algo para frenarlo, o al menos recuperar algo del terreno perdido.

Su relación con Tim Drake había sido tan sólo por un par de llamadas, su empresa poniendo trabas en el camino de Wayne y viceversa al ganar distintos proyectos para el gobierno y empresas privadas. Siempre nombres en un documento que lo hacían reír o gruñir, dependiendo de qué lado de la moneda le tocaba en cada ocasión.

Talia finalmente lo presionó a ir a una fiesta con ella. Bruce Wayne estaría ahí y necesitaba que alguien le pusiera un alto en caso de que quisiera decirle a su ex esposo mucho de lo que se había guardado. Ra’s se negó de inmediato, pero ella le recordó que hace demasiado que no estaba en esos eventos. Tenía una imagen pública que mantener, al menos de vez en cuando. Sólo por ello accedió, a regañadientes.

Tal vez si se hubiera negado rotundamente aquel día… No. Tarde o temprano terminaría cruzando caminos con ese talentoso joven. Si no era ahí, sería en algún otro evento, en algún negocio, en algún hotel. 

La fuerza con la que esos ojos azules le habían arrebatado la voluntad no habría sido detenida bajo ningún motivo. 

Cada alfa que veía era un rival o una oportunidad para demostrar el cómo era infinitamente superior. Pero con él no fue así. Se sintió atraído, atrapado. Creyó que sus primeras palabras con él serían odio puro. Reclamos bajo la mesa. Frases al aire con veneno, con intención de herir a su contrincante. Pero eso no fue lo que salió de sus labios. Halagos, una voz grave que arrastraba una que otra sílaba en sus frases. Y ese joven encantador no ayudaba en lo absoluto, sonriéndole y riendo con inteligentes comentarios que dejaban a Ra’s sin palabras, devolviendo su sonrisa. 

De un momento a otro, ambos se habían perdido en un lugar apartado de la fiesta, arrebatándose el aliento en pasionales besos que jamás pensó compartir. La saliva de otro alfa debía saber tan mal, siempre se lo imaginó. ¡Era un alfa! ¡Por Dios! Pero Tim Drake sabía a gloria. Ni siquiera ese dulce toque que tenían los omegas. No. No había nada a lo que pudiera compararlo. Era único… 

– ¿Por qué tan callado? – Era su voz. Parecía divertirse cuando lo observaba así de intenso. Pero Ra’s se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Por qué había pasado esto? No preguntaría el cómo, porque lo recordaba bien.

Luego de esos besos las cosas escalaron en pocos días. Terminaron en una cama, juntos. Tim gemía mucho mejor que cualquier omega al que hubiera sometido. Se juró a sí mismo que sería un desliz que nunca más en su existencia volvería a ocurrir. Pero no. Unas semanas después lo encontró coincidentemente en un hotel, por negocios, y terminaron en una de sus habitaciones.

Era un círculo vicioso que se repetía desde hace casi un año.

Tenían sexo, Ra’s despreciaba el recuerdo, pero en cuanto volvía a verlo, en cuanto pronunciaba su nombre… él volvía a caer.

Sintió el suave beso de Timothy, y cerró los ojos, tratando de dejarse llevar, de olvidarlo, pero algo al fondo de su mente no se lo permitía.

Tras eso, Tim se sentó en la cama, estirando su cuerpo. Estaba agotado, pero tenía una cena importante con un inversionista y no podía quedarse a dormir discretamente en los aposentos de Al Ghul. 

– Será mejor que me de una ducha. No puedo llegar apestando a ti. – Se inclinó a darle un último beso y se levantó con algo de dificultad. Ra’s observó esa hermosa silueta caminar hasta uno de sus enormes espejos. Su espalda bien formada, los músculos en esas piernas y brazos… Tim era más delgado que muchos alfas, pero seguía luciendo como uno. Controlaba esa empresa no sólo por su apellido. – Augh… –

Ra’s dejó de observar el hermoso trasero del chico, para entender por qué se quejaba. Tim tenía una mueca inconforme, mientras se tocaba una herida en la parte baja de su cuello. Estaba abierta, y podía verse que un par de gotas de sangre, ya secas, adornando su alrededor.

– Tienes que dejar de hacer esto. – Le reclamó, cruzando mirada con los ojos verdes de Ra’s desde el reflejo. – No soy un omega. Por más que me lastimes, no vas a crear una marca.

– Tal vez si muerdo lo suficientemente fuerte, no podrás deshacerte de la cicatriz, Timothy. 

– O podrías rasgarme una vena y ser encarcelado por homicidio. Eres un alfa, no un perro. – Le contestó en un tono venenoso. – Y eso seguiría sin cambiar nada. No me convertiría en omega. –

– He escuchado de maneras. – Ra’s se sentó en la cama, recitando lo que sus investigaciones personales habían arrojado. – En antiguas civilizaciones se creía que había rituales o tratamientos que podían volver a un beta o incluso un alfa en un omega. Aún con la ausencia de un útero, su comportamiento hormonal y personal era parecido. Incluso su apariencia. Podía engañar a otro alfas y- – Se interrumpió a sí mismo al escuchar el golpe que Tim había dado con su móvil sobre el tocador. Más que inconforme, su mirada esta vez era molesta.

– Vaya que sabes del tema. – Afiló su mirada. – Casi suena como si quisieras llevarlo a cabo. 

– Puede que sea una de mis intenciones. – Quería continuar, pero Tim lo volvió a interrumpir. Con una risa esta vez.

– Una lástima para ti que yo no puedo ni pretendo dejar de ser un alfa.

– ¿Por qué no? – Alzó la barbilla, no dándole más la mirada. Como si el joven no la mereciera. – ¿No te das cuenta lo que cometemos?

– ¿Tener sexo…? ¿Una relación amorosa?

– Una aberración homosexual.

Tim suspiró, ladeando el rostro. No se molestó en cubrirse. Caminó de vuelta a la cama, alzando una ceja. 

– ¿Sabes? Lo menos atractivo en ti no es tu edad, es que empieces a decir estas cosas justo después de tener sexo. – Se cruzó de brazos al llegar a su lado. – No te veo quejándote cuando nos une tu nudo.

Usualmente a Ra’s no le molestaba esa clase de lenguaje. No era vulgar. Era seco, y él era mucho mejor en utilizarlo.

– Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

– No es la verdad. Es lo que tu cabeza vieja quiere que creas, pero no es así.

– Lo es.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no dejas de hacerlo? – Tim sonrió ligeramente, sin dudas. – Yo no soy el que te arrastra a la cama. Eres tú.

Golpe bajo. Ni siquiera podía culpar al chico con que era un enfermo juego de seducción del que era víctima. Ra’s era el que lo cometía, el que insistía. Se rendía por completo y luego se arrepentía de sus acciones. 

– No puedes odiarlo tanto, ¿O sí? – Le sonrió divertido, esperando ver al menos una reacción positiva en su rostro. Aunque fuera algo pequeño. – ¿O sí? – Insistió en un tono más grave, tras ver que no quería darle la mirada.

Es que ese era el problema que Timothy no podía comprender. Que no odiaba esto. Nunca se había sentido tan pleno en toda su vida, pero no tenía lógica. Los alfas y los omegas estaban destinados a caminar de la mano. Los omegas daban cachorros a la manada. Los alfas proveían para ellos y sus omegas. Todo en un orden perfecto desde el principio del tiempo, y aquellos que atentaran contra ese orden debían ser aislados. Manzanas podridas que podrían infectar a las demás. 

Pero Ra’s, aunque se lo repitiera constantemente, no se sentía como el ser despreciable que siempre imaginó que eran. No sólo era el sexo. La inteligencia de Tim, su presencia en los negocios, su risa burlona que no se dejaba intimidar por él, un viejo y poderoso alfa que lo sobrepasaba en altura y experiencia. 

Nunca pudo coincidir con esos nuevos movimientos que protegían y reintegraban a esas manzanas podridas. Modas pasajeras que no llegarían a funcionar nunca. Y ahora… ahora sólo apretaba sus propias sábanas, odiándose por sentirse tan feliz.

– Ra’s… – Lo llamó Tim, pero no quiso voltear hasta sentir cómo se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y lo tomaba del rostro. Drake tenía una mirada triste, preocupada. No le gustaba externar este conflicto dentro de él, porque la imagen gallarda y confiada de Timothy que tanto le atraía, se rompía. Y eso no hacía que dejara de… de amarlo. Verlo así era lo que realmente lo hacía sentir miserable. Alfa o no… No protegía ni proveía por esa persona con la que compartía sus aposentos. 

– Timothy… ¿En serio a ti no te molesta lo que hacemos? – Porque le parecía increíble. ¿Cómo podía él besarlo sin sentir toda esta culpa? 

El chico negó con el rostro, acariciando esa espesa barba con su pulgar.

– No. ¿Qué debería molestarme? Te amo. No hay nada malo en eso… Y muchas personas tampoco lo creerían. Bueno… algunos podrían decir que eres un viejo aprovechándose de un niño, pero ya no soy un adolescente. – Tim trató de volver a reír, pero su expresión se fue descomponiendo en una mueca más seria. 

Los dos eran grandes empresarios. Uno tenía toda la experiencia. El otro, toda la vida por delante. Sabían que permanecer en un negocio que no producía las ganancias esperadas por más que lo intentabas, era inútil. 

– Ra’s. ¿De verdad odias tanto esto? – Soltó poco a poco su rostro, y Ra’s odió la sensación que esto le produjo. – Se claro conmigo. Si detestas tanto estar conmigo, me alejaré de ti… – Se notaba que trataba de verse serio y fuerte, pero su juventud lo traicionaba y veía preocupación en su expresión. – Incluso si tú caes y tratas de traerme a la cama, yo te detendré. Sólo… dímelo claramente. 

¡Claro! Tim tenía más fuerza de voluntad con estas cosas. Él no veía tan mal esto, así que, podría facilitarte infinitamente las cosas. La molestia de que sus deseos no fueran cumplidos le generaría un rechazo hacia Drake, de modo que este estúpido sentimiento se disiparía. Era la solución perfecta.

Tan perfecta, y Ra’s no entendía por qué entonces había tomado el cuerpo de Tim desde los hombros, girado con este, regresándolo a la cama, debajo de él, viéndolo a los ojos. El modo en que su cabello largo adornaba sus blancas almohadas eran como una hermosa pintura que nunca se cansaría de observar. 

Tim no dijo más. Sorprendido, siguió esperando una respuesta. Pero para Ra’s estaba implícita. 

Si él le daba esta solución y aún así no la aceptaba, sólo significaba una cosa. Estaba absolutamente perdido. No había nada qué hacer. No importaba qué tanto asco sintiera por sí mismo, no podía dejar de querer a este chico. Quiso decírselo con su mirada, porque su boca era incapaz de expresarlo.

Y así se inclinó a su cuello, volviendo a besar debajo de su oreja, por su yugular, besando con delicadeza la mordida que su estúpido orgullo había intentado hacer. Y así, siguió bajando y bajando. A su pecho, sus dulces pezones. Probó uno con su lengua y lo apretó entre sus labios, y Tim finalmente suspiró.

– Ra’s. No… Tengo una cena importante e-en… Ah… – Acarició el cabello de Al Ghul, arqueando las cejas y volviendo a suspirar al sentirlo morder.

– Te disculparás luego Timothy. – Insistió, sin descuidar el trabajo que hacía en su pecho. – No hay nada más importante para ti que yo en este momento.

Ra’s seguiría sintiendo que caminaba al infierno, sobre brasas ardientes que quemaban sus pies. Pero si era lo que necesitaba soportar para seguir a lado de Timothy, de verlo ser reír con esa gracia que lo caracterizaba, entonces lo haría.

Le daría gustoso una mordida a esa manzana podrida.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas personas LGBTQ+ mayores lidian con mucha homofobia internalizada, sufren por la manera en que fueron criados. Pero. ¿Saben? Yo pienso que el amor conquista todo. El que tienes por otros, y el que tienes por ti mismo...
> 
> No es muy común escribir Alfa/Alfa. O Alfa!Tim. Estoy muy agradecida que si aún así le diste una oportunidad a mi historia.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Pueden seguirme en Twitter como @softieandstupid


End file.
